


When the Star went to sleep

by Sashaya



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, it's not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>At first, she thought she was struck by a poisonous arrow...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Star went to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Great thanks to my ever loyal beta, Nehelena, who despite her lack of love for this pairing was willing to look it over for me. _Melda heri!_

At first, she thought she was struck by a poisonous arrow. 

Dread filled her body and searing, scorching pain diffused from her chest towards her arms and toes and hair’s ends. Her bow quivered and the freed arrow hit the orc’s eye instead of it forehead. The enemy still fell but she saw nothing of it. Her lungs were burning and she couldn’t breathe, air omitting her presence and she was suffocating. 

She didn’t saw the machete that was poised over her. She didn’t see her attacker crumble to the ground with an arrow in its throat. 

“Tauriel!”

She felt like she was drowning and burning at the same time. Her vision blurred, all-seeing eyes blind. 

Her mind was disjointed, voices calling for help and one haunting thought above it all

_No._

_Not him._

But she knew he already passed.

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> The title partly comes from my fixation that Tauriel would call Kili her "Star". Simple as that.


End file.
